The invention relates to a fastening clip for mounting a component part, especially an airbag or an airbag module, on a support, comprising a head portion, a clip body and retaining elements laterally projecting from the clip body which are elastically deflectable. The invention further relates to an assembly comprising such fastening clip and a support.
From DE 20 2006 007 873 U1 a generic securing clip adapted for fastening an airbag to a car body component is known. The fastening clip has a base portion adapted to be inserted in an opening of the support and including plural bending portions. In such fastening clip it is provided that the bending portions are bent about plural respective bending axes when the fastening clip is inserted. Thus the deformation necessary for inserting the fastening clip is divided into several bending steps, thus reducing the effort (pressing force).